The support rod for holding device is a common auxiliary apparatus widely used in vehicles. When in use, the support rod must be connected to a holder. Some types of support rod for holding device are directly integrated to a holder. The support rod usually consists of a plurality of linked rods that can be adjusted to various positions. The holder is for holding the electronic devices commonly used in a vehicle, such as PDA, mobile phone, video player, GPS, digital TV, and so on. However, the support rod is still not a standard option for most manufactured vehicles. The current support rod usually is engaged to places, such as windshield, surface above the dash board, or cigarette lighter, so as to provide stable standing of the support rod.
There are disadvantages for the current mechanism used by the support rod for engaging to the vehicle:                1. Plugged into the cigarette lighter: the disadvantage is to damage the cigarette lighter;        2. glued to the surface above the dash board: difficult to remove and ruin the interior decoration of the vehicle; and        3. using sucker to attach to windshield: blocking the driver's view and possible to interfere with the safety; thus some places prohibits the use of such devices.        